Power Rangers: Bible: Post Zordon Disney Era
by SwordofValor
Summary: Power Rangers rewritten to have some of the Rangers be Christians and the Morphing Grid is powered by God. Also will include bits of Super Sentai. Contains Power Rangers Ninja Storm
1. Prelude to a Storm

Episode 215: Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Prelude to a Storm

In an unknown location in Europe, 11 people are gathering in a conference room, that has a triangle and an eye on the floor.

The one who appears to be the leader is preparing to begin. The first person is an American who represents not just America, but the entire continent of North America (except the Pacific Islands). The second person is Brazilian and represents South America. The third person is British and represents the United Kingdom. The fourth person is German and represents most of Europe. The fifth person is Russian and represents Russia and some parts of the former Soviet Union. The sixth person is Chinese and represents China, Japan, and North and South Korea. The seventh person is Pakistani and represents South Asia. The eighth person is Australian and represents Australia and the various islands in the Pacific. The ninth person is Nigerian and represents Africa (except Egypt). The tenth person is Iranian and represents the Middle East.

"Let us begin" said the leader "the Great Leader's plan is coming together.

"When do we meet the Great Leader?" the American asked

"You will not meet him until he is already in control" said the leader

"Why not?" the Russian asked

"All the previous not-so-great-Great Leaders made the same mistake" said the leader "they revealed themselves far too soon. Nero. Vladimir Lenin. Adolph Hitler. Benito Mussolini. Joseph Stalin. Dark Specter. But this Great Leader is the real one. His plans are going flawlessly. He will appear in the world's darkest hour and not take control, but have control given to him freely. When he is given complete control of the world, only then will he reveal his true nature. And that my friends, is when he will reign, and we will reign with him. I will be his second-in-command, and you each be a king over your region..."

In a city called Blue Bay Harbor, a male teenager in red is skateboarding. Elsewhere, another male teenager in yellow is riding his motorcycle. At the beach, a female teenager in blue is surfing. Her watch goes off and she puts her board away and gets in her van and drives off. She gets to her destination and waits 5 minutes and the two young men walk up.

"Shane, Dustin, why are you two always late?" the female asked as they get in and start to drive away.

"Tori" said Dustin "your the logical one, every Power Ranger team has one"

"Dustin" said Tori "the Power Rangers aren't real, lay off the comic books"

"Sure they are" said Dustin "they were on the news with President Bush"

"That was just something to calm everyone's nerves after 9/11" said Tori and they arrive and take a walk in the woods. A black blur goes by and ninjas colored red, blue, and yellow appear. The teens reveal their ninja outfits. They try some ninja moves, but fail.

"Enough" said a voice as Sensei Watanabe appears and everyone stopped "you 3 lack commitment to the art and to Christ. You need to be on time"

"Yes Sensei Watanabe" said the teens and they walk into a waterfall revealing a ninja academy on the other side.

"I don't understand what you see in those 3" said Cam

"Danger is approaching Cam" said Sensei "get your sister to safety with Gabriel and return quickly" seeing purple ooze in the sky

The next day, the teens are hanging out at Storm Chargers when Dustin's watch goes off.

"Let's go guys" said Dustin "we don't want to be late again" and they go to the van and drive to the Wind Ninja Academy. On the way, they see an elderly couple and Tori pulls over.

"What are you doing?" Shane asked

"Helping them" said Tori

"We'll be late again" said Shane

"It'll only take a minute or two" said Dustin and they get out to help. They help the couple and drive away, but are again late. After the teens are out of sight, the couple and their car glows and vanishes.

At the Wind Ninja Academy the ninjas are training when Lothor and his army appears.

"Kelzaks" said Lothor "attack" and they attack and overwhelm the ninjas. Choobo uses his powers to capture all the ninjas.

"What have you done?" Sensei asked

"They are biologically frozen" said Lothor "look at it this way, they'll live forever without ever needing to eat or breathe again. If you can call that living" Sensei attacks Lothor and there energies collide and Sensei is gone.

The teens are arriving and see the Wind Ninja Academy get sucked into the sky.

On Lothor's ship, he is celebrating.

"We got rid of all the ninjas and even the samurai" said Lothor

"Not all of them" said Zurgane

"What?" Lothor asked

"You missed 3" said Zurgane

"Oh" said Lothor "only 3. Send some Kelzaks and a monster"

At the remains of the Academy, the teens unbury Cam

"What happened?" Shane asked

"Not here" said Cam "follow me" and they begin to run, and, lasers are shot at them. They enter the waterfall again, but this time are taken to an underground base, which has a dojo, some high-tech equipment, and... a guiena pig?

"Hello Cam" said the rodent "Shane, Dustin, Tori, welcome to Ninja Ops"

"Dad?" Cam asked

"The energy from my battle with Lothor has left me in this form" said Sensei "Cam give it to them"

"What?" Cam asked "them? Look at them, they don't deserve that"

"Cam" said Sensei

"Yes Dad" said Cam and he got out a box and opened it, revealing 3 Morphers.

"These are the Wind Morphers" said Sensei "use them to become Power Rangers, as well as communicate with each other and us" and then the computer goes off "Go Rangers" and they rush to battle

"How do we activate them?" Shane asked

"Say 'Ninja Storm, Ranger Form'" said Cam "then call out your Power"

"NINJA STORM, RANGER FORM!" said Shane "POWER OF AIR!"

"EARTH!" said Dustin

"WATER!" said Tori

"Ninja Swords" said Shane and they attack using their element powers, using their swords and then transforming them into blasters.

"Hawk Blaster" said Shane

"Lion Hammer" said Dustin

"Sonic Fin" said Tori and they attacked, and destroyed the Kelzacks, but not the monster. He blasts them and sends them flying.

"Wind Gliders" said Shane and they fly and attack the monster.

"STORM STRIKER: AIR MODE!" said Shane

"Later days" said Tori

"FIRE!" said the Rangers and they destroyed the monster

"Ninja Form" said Shane and they demorphed and went back to Ninja Ops

"You may have won the battle" said Sensei "but the war has only just begun"

* * *

Next time on Power Rangers Ninja Storm:

When Shane has problems working with Dustin and Tori, will he be able to overcome his pride and ask for help or will his pride lead to his destruction? Find out next time on Power Rangers Ninja Storm!


	2. There's No I in Team

Episode 216: Power Rangers Ninja Storm: There's No "I" in Team

In the desert, the teens are wandering and are attacked by Kelzacks. They fight, but lose, do to lack of teamwork. The environment vanishes and is revealed to be a hologram created by Cam.

"You must work together" said Sensei

On Lothor's ship, Marah and Kapri are fighting over the personal monster assistant, when Kapri summons the Mad Magnet.

"Stick those two together to teach them some teamwork" said Lothor and he does "go attack Earth" and he does and starts sticking people together. Shane sees this and runs to the battle

"NINJA STORM, RANGER FORM!" said Shane "POWER OF AIR!" and he attacks the monster, but is defeated.

At Ninja Ops, Dustin and Tori prepare to morph.

"Stop" said Sensei "let Shane ask. He must learn to overcome his pride."

Shane is getting beat and finally asks for help.

"NINJA STORM, RANGER FORM!" said Dustin "POWER OF EARTH!"

"WATER!" said Tori and they all attack and the monster is hurt.

"STORM STRIKER: EARTH MODE!" said Dustin "100 TONS OF FUN!" and the monster is destroyed

"Scroll of Empowerment Descend!" said Lothor and the monster grew.

At Ninja Ops, Cam hits a few keys and then hits a button

"Rangers listen closely" said Cam "Hidden in a subterranean hangar are 3 powerful assault vehicles. Now that Lothor has raised the stakes, we have no choice but to call upon them. Guys, I'm sending you some big time backup!" and he hits a button "the Hawkzord" and the Zord teleports away "the Dolphinzord" and the Zord teleports away, "and the Lionzord" and the Zord teleports away "They materialize through holographic portals and I have adapted them to operate under your command of your Powers of Air, Water, and Earth. The Zords are equipped with state-of-the-art weaponry you can access using the Power Discs on your Morphers. I'll be sending you new Power Discs as I complete them" The Hawkzord appears from an airplane, the Dolphinzord appears from a cruise ship, and the Lionzord appears from an amusement park

"The Hawkzord's all mine" said Shane

"That's right Shane" said Cam "you pilot the Hawkzord. Tori, use your Power of Water to pilot the Dolphinzord"

"That makes sense" said Tori

"Dustin" said Cam "you'll have control of the mighty Lionzord"

"That thing's massive dude" said Dustin

"Let's do it" said Shane and they enter the Zords "Whoa, check it out. Pretty cool"

"Dude" said Dustin "I've got seat warmers"

"All right" said Tori "let's bring it"

"Fire" said Shane and the Hawkzord catches on fire and strikes the monster.

"Water" said Tori and the Dolphinzord creates a tidal wave and smashes into the monster

"Tornado" said Dustin and a tornado is creates and the Lionzord smashes into the monster.

"STORM POWER MEGAZORD!" said Shane and the Zords combine. They still lose

"POWER DISC: LOCKED AND DROPPED!" said Shane and they insert their Power Discs into the console and the Megazord's chest opens and reveals a Power Sphere, which reveals the Serpent Sword "SERPENT SWORD!"

"SERPENT SLASH!" said Shane and the Megazord splits into 3 and does a triple strike and destroys the monster.

"Ninja Form" said Shane and the Rangers return to Ninja Ops

"The Zords are not toys" said Sensei "they must never be used to escalate the battle"

At Lothor's ship, he is furious

"Time to bring out the big guns" said Lothor and two Rangers walk out "meet the Thunder Rangers"

* * *

Next time on Power Rangers Ninja Storm:

When the Serpent Sword isn't enough the Rangers must unlock a new Power to defeat Lothor's latest monster. Will they succeed? Find out next time on Power Rangers Ninja Storm!


	3. Looming Thunder

Episode 217: Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Looming Thunder

Dustin is practicing racing on the track when he is joined by two other bikers.

"Who are you?" Dustin asked

"I'm Hunter Bradley" said Hunter

"I'm Blake Bradley" said Blake

"Are you two brothers?" Dustin asked "because you don't look anything alike"

"We're adopted" said Hunter and Dustin checked his watch

"I've got to go" said Dustin as he races off and heads to the Wind Ninja Academy, but he is attacked by Kelzacks. The Red and Blue Wind Rangers on motorcycles appear and damage the Kelzacks with them as Cam runs up.

"The Tsunami Cycles" said Cam

"Cool" said Dustin "where's mine?"

"I didn't make one for you" said Cam

"You didn't make one for the only Ranger that knows how to ride one?" Dustin asked

"The Morphing Grid teaches them how" said Cam and pulls out a remote and a semi truck drives up "The Mobile Command Center" he the uses the remote to make the Yellow Tsunami Cycle pull out.

"NINJA STORM, RANGER FORM!" said Dustin "POWER OF EARTH!" and he got on the Yellow Tsunami Cycle and helped Shane and Tori finish off the Kelzacks.

"Ninja Form" said Shane and they demorphed.

"Dustin" said Cam "take this" and he hands Dustin a CD "this has the specs for the Tsunami Cycles. See if you can find a way to improve them, just don't do anything... well anything that you would do with them" and Dustin puts the CD in his backpack

On Lothor's Ship the Thunder Rangers run into Zurgane.

"Out of my way Rangers" said Zurgane

"Is that a threat?" the Crimson Thunder Ranger asked

"Enough" said Lothor "Thunder Rangers, finish your plans to finish the Wind Rangers"

At Storm Chargers, the Rangers are hanging out when Hunter and Blake show up.

"Shane, Tori" said Dustin "this is Hunter and Blake"

"Dustin" said Shane, taking Dustin aside "why are you hanging out with these guys, you almost missed the battle today"

"I'm leaving" said Dustin and he, along with Hunter and Blake, went to the track.

Lothor sends Terra Mole to attack.

Dustin's Morpher goes off.

"Freaky watch dude" said Blake

"I've got to go" said Dustin and he raced off without his backpack, but Hunter and Blake pick it up.

"NINJA STORM, RANGER FORM!" said Shane "POWER OF AIR!"

"EARTH!" said Dustin

"WATER!" said Tori and they attack the monster. Dustin uses his Lion Hammer to whack Terra Mole.

"STORM STRIKER: WATER MODE!" said Tori "BUBBLE BLAST!" and the attack destroys the monster.

"Scroll of Empowerment Descend!" said Lothor and the monster grew.

"Cam" said Shane "we need the Zords"

"They're on their way" said Cam hitting a few buttons on his computer.

In a subterranean hangar the Hawkzord teleports away, followed by the Dolphinzord, and the Lionzord. The Hawkzord appears from an airplane, the Dolphinzord appears from a cruise ship, and the Lionzord appears from an amusement park

"HAWKZORD!" said Shane

"LIONZORD!" said Dustin

"DOLPHINZORD!" said Tori

"STORM POWER MEGAZORD!" said Shane and the Zords combine. They fight, but lose.

"Rangers" said Cam "use Lightning Mode, it will allow you to increase the Megazord's speed, but only for 60 seconds.

"STORM LIGHTNING MEGAZORD!" said Shane and the Megazord became sleek and damaged the monster, but the 60 seconds were up and the Megazord went back to Power Mode.

"Dustin" said Cam "I'm sending you a Power Disc"

"Sweet" said Dustin as a Power Disc appeared on his console "POWER DISC: LOCKED AND DROPPED!" and he inserted his Power Disc into the console and the Megazord's chest opens and reveals Power Sphere 2, which reveals the Ram Hammer "HAMMER STRIKE!" and the monster is destroyed.

"Ninja Form" said Shane and the Rangers return to Ninja Ops

"Guys" said Dustin "let's go to the track, you should master the motorcycles"

"But the Morphing Grid..." began Tori

"No he's right" said Sensei "you should not rely on the Morphing Grid to do everything for you" and they head to the track

* * *

Next time on Power Rangers Ninja Storm:

The Wind Rangers are challenge to a fight by the Thunder Rangers. Will good be able to overcome evil? Find out next time on Power Rangers Ninja Storm!


	4. Thunder Strangers: Part I

Episode 218: Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Thunder Strangers: Part I

At Ninja Ops, Shane and Dustin are messing around on the computer and it crashes.

"I hope you're doing nothing illegal" Cam asked and sees the crashed system "Dustin, where's the disc?"

"I don't know" said Dustin

"Find it!" said Cam and Dustin looks for his backpack.

On Lothor's ship, the Thunder Rangers hand him the disc.

At Storm Charger, the teens are looking for Dustin's backpack.

"Guys" said Cam "dark energy is coming from the quarry" and they head to the quarry.

"NINJA STORM, RANGER FORM!" said Shane "POWER OF AIR!"

"EARTH!" said Dustin

"WATER!" said Tori, but nothing is there. All of a sudden, a crimson and navy lights streak by and hit the Wind Rangers.

"Who are you?" Shane asked

"The Thunder Rangers" replied the Crimson Thunder Ranger and they prepared to attack again. Shane tries using his air strike, but gets knocked down "Thunder Staffs"

"Ninja Swords" said Shane, but the Thunder Rangers damage the Wind Rangers and then leave.

At Ninja Ops the Rangers, still morphed, but with their visors opened, are asking questions.

"Who are those guys?" Shane asked

"Why'd they attack us?" Dustin asked

"How did they get their Powers?" Tori asked

"I don't know Rangers" said Sensei "your Power Discs were given to us by Ninjor.

"Rangers" said Cam "a monster is attacking"

"Let's go" said Shane and their visors closed and they raced off.

"Rangers" said Zurgane "I am General Zurgane" and he attacks them, but is teleported away.

"What was that about?" Dustin asked and then they get blasted... by the Thunder Rangers... on the Tsunami Cycles. The Wind Rangers are trashed. The Thunder Rangers get off their Tsunami Cycles and pull out their Thunder Morphers

"CRIMSON THUNDER POWER!" said the Crimson Thunder Ranger

"NAVY THUNDER POWER!" said the Navy Thunder Ranger

"SKY OF WONDER!" said the Crimson Thunder Ranger

"POWER OF THUNDER!" said the Navy Thunder Ranger and they lifted their Morphers high and lightning appeared around them.

"That does not look good" said Tori

"CRIMSON INSECTIZORD!" said the Crimson Thunder Ranger

"NAVY BEETLEZORD!" said the Navy Thunder Ranger and two Zords appeared.

"You've got to be kidding me" said Tori

"They have Zords" said Dustin

"This is getting ridiculous" said Shane

"Later days" said the Crimson Thunder Ranger and the Thunder Rangers entered their Zords.

"Cam" said Shane "we need the Zords"

"They're on their way" said Cam hitting a few buttons on his computer.

In a subterranean hangar the Hawkzord teleports away, followed by the Dolphinzord, and the Lionzord. The Hawkzord appears from an airplane, the Dolphinzord appears from a cruise ship, and the Lionzord appears from an amusement park

"HAWKZORD!" said Shane

"LIONZORD!" said Dustin

"DOLPHINZORD!" said Tori. The Crimson Insectizord shoots at the Hawkzord, but misses. The Navy Beetlezord grabs the Dolphinzord and swings it around, but the Lionzord knocks it out of its grip.

"STORM POWER MEGAZORD!" said Shane

"THUNDER POWER MEGAZORD!" said the Crimson Thunder Ranger "THUNDER POWER MEGAZORD: POWERED UP!"

"STORM LIGHTNING MEGAZORD!" said Shane, but the Thunder Power Megazord knocks them out of Lightning Mode.

"POWER DISC: LOCKED AND DROPPED!" said Shane and they insert their Power Discs into the console and the Storm Power Megazord's chest opens and reveals Power Sphere 1, which reveals the Serpent Sword "SERPENT SWORD!" but the Thunder Megazord grabs the Serpent Sword and breaks it.

"Rangers" said Cam "I'm sending you Power Disc 4" and it begins to appear on Shane's console, but then vanishes.

"Thank you for the Power Disc" said the Crimson Thunder Ranger as it appears on his console "POWER DISC: LOCKED AND DROPPED!" and the Thunder Power Megazord's chest opens and reveals Power Sphere 4, which reveals the Spin Blade "SPIN BLADE! SPIN STRIKE!" and it destroys the Storm Power Megazord.

"Get out of there!" said Cam, but the Rangers were unconscious. The Thunder Power Megazord vanishes.

To be continued…

* * *

Next time on Power Rangers Ninja Storm:

The Wind Rangers' Morphers are broken. Will Tori be able to defeat a monster without her Morpher? Find out next time on Power Rangers Ninja Storm!


	5. Thunder Strangers: Part II

Episode 219: Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Thunder Strangers: Part II

On the ground, Hunter and Blake see the smoke and run to it.

On Lothor's ship, Lothor, Marah, and Kapri are celebrating.

Hunter and Blake find the teens stumbling out of the wreckage and then they return to Ninja Ops.

"I'll need to repair your Morphers manually" said Cam "but your Zords will repair themselves" and the Rangers go do their sports.

Zurgane sends Amphibidor to attack the beach.

Tori prepares to Morph, but realizes she doesn't have her Morpher.

"It's not morphin time after all, is it?" Amphibidor asked. Blake shows up on his dirt bike and takes a blast meant for Tori, knocking him unconscious. The monster vanishes. Tori takes Blake to outside Ninja Ops.

"What is he doing here?" Cam asked

"He's hurt, can you help him?" Tori asked

"Yes" said Cam "go to Ninja Ops, your Morpher has been repaired" and she walks into the waterfall, but Blake wakes up as she enters, but neither Cam nor Tori notice.

Later, Hunter and Blake approach the teens.

"Thanks for saving Blake's life" said Hunter

"Don't mention it" said Tori

"We will return the favor someday" said Hunter and they leave.

"Rangers" said Cam "the monster is back" and they race to the battle

"NINJA STORM, RANGER FORM!" said Shane "POWER OF AIR!"

"EARTH!" said Dustin

"WATER!" said Tori and they attack the monster, but lose. The Thunder Rangers appear

"Great" said Dustin "not these guys again"

"Crimson Blaster" said the Crimson Thunder Ranger

"Navy Antler" said the Navy Thunder Ranger and the Thunder Rangers attack the monster.

"THUNDER BLASTER!" said the Crimson Thunder Ranger "FIRE!" and the monster is destroyed and the Thunder Rangers vanish.

"Scroll of Empowerment Descend!" said Lothor and the monster grew.

"Cam" said Shane "we need the Zords"

"They're on their way" said Cam hitting a few buttons on his computer.

In a subterranean hangar the Hawkzord teleports away, followed by the Dolphinzord, and the Lionzord. The Hawkzord appears from an airplane, the Dolphinzord appears from a cruise ship, and the Lionzord appears from an amusement park

"HAWKZORD!" said Shane

"LIONZORD!" said Dustin

"DOLPHINZORD!" said Tori

"STORM POWER MEGAZORD!" said Shane

"POWER DISC: LOCKED AND DROPPED!" said Dustin and he inserted his Power Disc into the console and the Megazord's chest opens and reveals Power Sphere 2, which reveals the Ram Hammer "HAMMER STRIKE!" and the monster is destroyed.

"Ninja Form" said Shane and the Rangers return to Ninja Ops

They find the Thunder Rangers holding Cam's arms behind his back.

"Let him go" said Shane and they do.

"Ninja Form" said the Crimson Thunder Ranger and the Thunder Rangers demorphed and were revealed to be... Hunter and Blake.

"You" said Shane in anger and they vanish.

"My father" said Cam "they took my father!"

* * *

To be continued…

The Thunder Rangers have captured Sensei. Zurgane attacks in his own Zord. Will the Wind Rangers be able to save Sensei and the city? Find out next time on Power Rangers Ninja Storm!


	6. Thunder Strangers: Part III

Episode 220: Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Thunder Strangers: Part III

On Lothor's ship everyone is celebrating the capturing of Sensei.

"Guys" said Cam "when my father was captured, he created an energy barrier around him that I can track" he uses his keyboard "they're taking him to the Mountain of Ninjas, where they can use the Ninja Gem to break barrier"

"We're on our way" said Tori

"NINJA STORM, RANGER FORM!" said Shane "POWER OF AIR!"

"EARTH!" said Dustin

"WATER!" said Tori

"Tsunami Cycles" said Shane and they race off.

The Thunder Rangers are heading to the mountain and get attacked by ninjas. The Wind and Thunder Rangers team up to knock them back. When the ninjas are defeated, they fight each other for Sensei. Zurgane shows up in his Zord.

"Cam" said Shane "we need the Zords"

"They're on their way" said Cam hitting a few buttons on his computer

"Tori, the Morphing Grid will control the Hawkzord and Lionzord, you control the Dolphinzord, so Shane and Dustin can keep fighting.

In a subterranean hangar the Hawkzord teleports away, followed by the Dolphinzord, and the Lionzord. The Hawkzord appears from an airplane, the Dolphinzord appears from a cruise ship, and the Lionzord appears from an amusement park

"DOLPHINZORD!" said Tori

"STORM POWER MEGAZORD!" said Tori as Dustin and Shane continue to fight the Thunder Rangers.

"Tori" said Cam "I'm sending you 2 Power Discs" and the Power Discs appear in her console

"POWER DISC: LOCKED AND DROPPED!" said Tori and he inserted her Power Disc into the console and the Megazord's chest opens and reveals Power Sphere 5, which reveals the Lion Laser "LION LASER! POWER DISC: LOCKED AND DROPPED!" said and she inserted her Power Disc into the console and the Megazord's chest opens and reveals Power Sphere 6, which reveals the Squid Drill "SQUID DRILL! TURBINE COMBO!" and the Lion Laser and the Squid Drill combine "FIRE!" and the blast destroys the Zurganezord, but Zurgane escapes. Tori ejects and goes to help Shane and Dustin, but the Thunder Rangers fire the Thunder Blaster and force the Wind Rangers to demorph. The Thunder Rangers race off and the Wind Rangers chase after them. They find them with the Ninja Gem

"Don't kill Sensei" said Tori

"Your Sensei killed our parents" said Blake

"What?" Tori asked

"He not only killed our parents, but killed the entire Thunder Ninja Academy, except us"

"No" said two voices and they turned around to see a couple of ghost-like people

"Mom" said Hunter

"Dad" said Blake

"God has allowed us to temporarily appear on Earth to stop you" said Mr. Bradley

"Sensei didn't kill anyone at the Thunder Ninja Academy" said Mrs. Bradley "Lothor did" and they vanish "actually, Lothor only killed us, everyone is still alive, on his ship"

"What have we done?" Hunter asked

"Finish that rodent" said a voice and they turned to see Lothor himself.

"No" said Hunter and Lothor blasts him, but Hunter uses the Gem to deflect the blast, and Lothor retreats. Hunter gives Sensei back to Shane

Later, Cam and Sensei throw the Ninja Gem in the ocean.

Elsewhere, Hunter and Blake walk off into the mountains.

* * *

Next time on Power Rangers Ninja Storm:

Tori is sent on a quest by herself to get a powerful weapon. Will she succeed or will Marah and Kapri stop her? Find out next time on Power Rangers Ninja Storm!


	7. Snip It, Snip It Good

Episode 221: Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Snip It, Snip It Good

At Ninja Ops, Sensei is training the Wind Rangers.

"Cam bring up the holograms" said Sensei, and holographic versions of the teens appear. Shane and Dustin try to fight their holograms but lose badly. Tori remains still and so does her hologram. The holograms vanish.

"Well done Tori" said Sensei "Cam give her the scroll" and he does "this will lead you to the Turtle Mace Power Sphere. Shane and Dustin, we have been asked to protect a conference held by the highest generals in the nation about the Iraqi War. Go, but you are to be neither seen nor heard" and everyone leaves to do their job. At the conference, Shane and Dustin are attacked by Kelzaks. Snipster attacks the conference and people start fighting each other. Shane and Dustin ninja streak in and grab their weapons before they can seriously hurt each other.

"NINJA STORM, RANGER FORM!" said Shane "POWER OF AIR!"

"EARTH!" said Dustin but then Snipster makes them fight each other. Tori finds the Turtle, but is attacked by Marah and Kapri

"Shane" said Sensei "Dustin. Rely on Christ, he will allow you to break this curse" and they do and they destroy Snipster.

"NINJA STORM, RANGER FORM!" said Tori "POWER OF WATER!" but she still can't beat Marah and Kapri "Girls, I'll give you some designer clothes if you give me the Turtle"

"Deal" said Marah and Kapri in unison.

"Scroll of Empowerment Descend!" said Lothor and the monster grew.

"Tori" said Shane and Dustin running up "you got it. Cam, we need the Zords"

"They're on their way" said Cam hitting a few buttons on his computer.

In a subterranean hangar the Hawkzord teleports away, followed by the Dolphinzord, and the Lionzord. The Hawkzord appears from an airplane, the Dolphinzord appears from a cruise ship, and the Lionzord appears from an amusement park

"HAWKZORD!" said Shane

"LIONZORD!" said Dustin

"DOLPHINZORD!" said Tori

"STORM POWER MEGAZORD!" said Shane and Tori pulled out the Turtle and it turns into a Power Disc.

"POWER DISC: LOCKED AND DROPPED!" said Tori and she inserted her Power Disc into the console and the Megazord's chest opens and reveals Power Sphere 3, which reveals the Turtle Mace "MACE STRIKE!" and the monster is destroyed.

* * *

Next time on Power Rangers Ninja Storm:

Hunter and Blake have been brainwashed and turned evil. Will the Wind Rangers be able to save their friends before the Thunder Rangers destroy them? Find out next time on Power Rangers Ninja Storm!


	8. Return of Thunder: Part I

Episode 222: Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Return of Thunder: Part I

"Dustin" Tori asked him one day "can I borrow your bike, I need to get my mind of Hunter and Blake"

"Okay" said Dustin and she goes riding.

Elsewhere, Choobo is meeting with Hunter and Blake

"I have defected from Lothor" said Choobo "I will get you onto his ship so you can take him out"

Blake catches up to Tori

"Tori" said Blake "I've got a way to get onto Lothor's ship, you guys want to come"

"I'll go ask the guys" said Tori and she went to Ninja Ops and told her story.

"Do you think we can trust them?" Cam asked

"No" said Shane.

Hunter and Blake board Lothor's ship, but get trapped

"I'm going to wipe their memories and make them hate the Wind Rangers again" said Choobo

"Well done" said Lothor "_General_ Choobo" and then he sends Toxipod to attack and the Wind Rangers run to the battle.

"NINJA STORM, RANGER FORM!" said Shane "POWER OF AIR!"

"EARTH!" said Dustin

"WATER!" said Tori and they attack Toxipod. The Thunder Rangers appear and attack them.

"What?" Tori asked

"My head" said Blake and he clutched his head and Hunter helped him.

"STORM STRIKER: AIR MODE!" said Shane "FIRE!" and the attack destroys the monster.

"Scroll of Empowerment Descend!" said Lothor and the monster grew.

"Cam" said Shane "we need the Zords"

"They're on their way" said Cam hitting a few buttons on his computer.

In a subterranean hangar the Hawkzord teleports away, followed by the Dolphinzord, and the Lionzord. The Hawkzord appears from an airplane, the Dolphinzord appears from a cruise ship, and the Lionzord appears from an amusement park

"HAWKZORD!" said Shane

"LIONZORD!" said Dustin

"DOLPHINZORD!" said Tori

"STORM POWER MEGAZORD!" said Shane and the Zords combine. They fight, but lose "STORM LIGHTNING MEGAZORD" and they attack for 60 seconds, and weaken Toxipod.

"POWER DISC: LOCKED AND DROPPED!" said Shane and they insert their Power Discs into the console and the Megazord's chest opens and reveals a Power Sphere, which reveals the Serpent Sword "SERPENT SWORD!"

"SERPENT SLASH!" said Shane and the Megazord splits into 3 and does a triple strike and destroys the monster.

The Thunder Power Megazord attacks and knocks the Storm Megazord backwards.

"POWER DISC: LOCKED AND DROPPED!" said Hunter and the Thunder Power Megazord's chest opens and reveals Power Sphere 4, which reveals the Spin Blade.

The two Megazords fight and then Choobo freezes the Megazords and teleports the Rangers away. Shane wakes up on an island and calls out for anybody.

To be continued…

* * *

Next time on Power Rangers Ninja Storm:

The Wind and Thunder Rangers are stranded on an island and battle each other. Will the Wind Rangers be able to return home and break the curse on the Thunder Rangers? Find out next time on Power Rangers Ninja Storm!


	9. Return of Thunder: Part II

Episode 223: Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Return of Thunder: Part II

At Ninja Ops, Sensei and Cam are freezing.

"What happened?" Sensei asked

"A freak cold front is making the whole world cold, even regions near the equator" said Cam

"I meant, what happened to the Rangers?" Sensei asked

"Oh" said Cam "they vanished, I'm trying to find them. I have returned the Zords to their hangars, and also hacked into the Thunderzords and have brought them under our control and put them back in their hangars"

"Keep working" said Sensei

On the island, the Wind Rangers find each other.

"Tori" said Shane "what were you thinking trusting Hunter and Blake?"

"With an attitude like that" said Dustin "maybe we should trade him for another Ranger, maybe a Green one"

"Hello Wind Rangers" said a voice and they turn around to see Hunter and Blake and they fight each other, but can't overcome each other.

"THUNDERSTORM, RANGER FORM!" said Hunter

"POWER OF THUNDER!" said Hunter and Blake in unison.

"NINJA STORM, RANGER FORM!" said Shane "POWER OF AIR!"

"EARTH!" said Dustin

"WATER!" said Tori and the Wind and Thunder Rangers fight each other.

"I think I remember" said Hunter and the Thunder Rangers hesitate.

"Ninja Swords" said Shane and they take the Thunder Rangers down.

"We remember" said Hunter and Blake

"Is that so?" a voice asked and they turned around to see Choobo and Super Toxipod and Choobo brainwashes Hunter, but not Blake. Hunter and Blake fight each other while the Wind Rangers fight Super Toxipod. Hunter injures Blake and the Wind Rangers surround Blake and teleport to a cave.

"We will help you get your brother back" said Shane

To be continued…

* * *

Next time on Power Rangers Ninja Storm:

The Wind Rangers and Blake try to remind Hunter who he is. Will they succeed or will Hunter be lost forever? Find out next time on Power Rangers Ninja Storm!


	10. Return of Thunder: Part III

Episode 224: Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Return of Thunder: Part III

At Ninja Ops, Cam discovers the island and finds out it is responsible for the cold front.

"The Rangers must be involved" said Sensei

"Guys" said Blake "the island were on isn't on any map, and will sink soon. When Hunter and I were at the Thunder Ninja Academy, one day Lothor and a demon named Xandred attacked. During the battle, our sensei gave us the Thunder Morphers. We morphed and fought, but there were too many. We were knocked out and convinced that your sensei killed our parents" and then Super Toxipod attacks.

"NINJA STORM!" said Shane

"THUNDERSTORM" said Blake

"RANGER FORM!" said Shane and Blake in unison

"POWER OF AIR!" said Shane

"EARTH!" said Dustin

"WATER!" said Tori

"POWER OF THUNDER!" said Blake and they attack Super Toxipod

"STORM STRIKER: AIR MODE!" said Shane "FIRE!" and the attack destroys the monster.

Choobo and Hunter show up. Hunter and Blake fight and then the Wind Rangers attack Choobo.

"I've got to make like a leaf and leave" said Choobo and he vanished and Hunter snaps out of it.

"Guys" said Cam "sorry for not contacting you earlier, the island somehow was interfering with the Morphing Grid. I'm sending the Zords to bring you home.

"Scroll of Empowerment Descend!" said Lothor and the monster grew.

The Zords appear just in time.

"HAWKZORD!" said Shane

"LIONZORD!" said Dustin

"DOLPHINZORD!" said Tori

"CRIMSON INSECTIZORD!" said Hunter

"NAVY BEETLEZORD!" said Blake

"STORM POWER MEGAZORD!" said Shane

"THUNDER POWER MEGAZORD!" said Hunter "THUNDER POWER MEGAZORD: POWERED UP!"

"STORM LIGHTNING MEGAZORD!" said Shane and the Storm Lightning Megazord jumps off of the Thunder Power Megazord and destroys Super Toxipod and the Storm Lightning Megazord turns back into the Storm Power Megazord and the Megazords head home as the island sinks.

At Ninja Ops, Sensei offers them the chance to join the Wind Rangers.

"We need time to think about" said Hunter "we need to rededicate our lives to Christ. I'm not sure we were ever true Christians, I don't think we could have been brainwashed if we had" and they leave.

To be continued…

* * *

Next time on Power Rangers Ninja Storm:

Choobo captures the Thunder Rangers. Will the Wind Rangers be able to save them? Find out next time on Power Rangers Ninja Storm!


	11. Return of Thunder: Part IV

Episode 225: Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Return of Thunder: Part IV

On Lothor's ship, Choobo swears revenge on the Thunder Rangers as he is banished.

Hunter and Blake are practicing on their bikes when they are attacked by Choobo.

"THUNDERSTORM, RANGER FORM!" said Hunter

"POWER OF THUNDER!" said Hunter and Blake in unison.

Choobo sucks them up into his backpack and they must fight him in another dimension.

"Rangers" said Sensei "the Thunder Rangers have been captured, go find them.

"NINJA STORM, RANGER FORM!" said Shane "POWER OF AIR!"

"EARTH!" said Dustin

"WATER!" said Tori and they get on their Tsunami Cycles and race to find the Thunder Rangers. They find Choobo and hit his backpack and release the Thunder Rangers

"STORM STRIKER: AIR MODE!" said Shane

"THUNDER BLASTER!" said Hunter but then Choobo uses his mind control to take control of the Wind Rangers

"Don't fire" said Choobo "or you'll hit your friends" the Wind Rangers are using their faith to break out of it, but slowly, but Hunter gets a clear shot.

"FIRE!" said Hunter and he blasted Choobo and the Wind Rangers broke free.

"Rangers" said Cam "I've configured the Storm Striker and the Thunder Blaster to be able to combine with each other"

"THUNDERSTORM CANNON!" said Shane and they combine their weapons "FIRE!" and the blast destroyed Choobo.

"Scroll of Empowerment Descend!" said Lothor and Choobo grew.

"Cam" said Shane "we need the Zords"

"They're on their way" said Cam hitting a few buttons on his computer.

In a subterranean hangar the Hawkzord teleports away, followed by the Dolphinzord, and the Lionzord. The Hawkzord appears from an airplane, the Dolphinzord appears from a cruise ship, and the Lionzord appears from an amusement park. The Thunderzords appear from behind dirt hills

"HAWKZORD!" said Shane

"LIONZORD!" said Dustin

"DOLPHINZORD!" said Tori

"CRIMSON INSECTIZORD!" said Hunter

"NAVY BEETLEZORD!" said Blake

"STORM POWER MEGAZORD!" said Shane

"THUNDER POWER MEGAZORD!" said Hunter "THUNDER POWER MEGAZORD: POWERED UP!"

"POWER DISC: LOCKED AND DROPPED!" said Shane and they insert their Power Discs into the console and the Megazord's chest opens and reveals a Power Sphere, which reveals the Serpent Sword "SERPENT SWORD!"

"Hunter" said Cam "I'm sending you a Power Disc to summon another Serpent Sword" and it appears on Hunter's console and he grabs it.

"POWER DISC: LOCKED AND DROPPED!" said Hunter and he insert his Power Disc into the console and the Megazord's chest opens and reveals a Power Sphere, which reveals the Serpent Sword "SERPENT SWORD!" and the two Megazords attack, but can't win.

"Can you help them Cam?" Sensei asked

"I'm trying" said Cam, examining the plans for the Thunder Power Megazord "the Thunder Power Megazord is impressive, but I can't figure out what this piece does" he works for a few minutes "I've got it. Shane, Hunter, I'm sending you 2 Power Discs, use them!" and Power Disc appears on both Shane and Hunter's panels.

"POWER DISC: LOCKED AND DROPPED!" said Shane and they insert their Power Discs into the console and the Storm Power Megazord's chest opens and reveals Power Sphere 7 and the Thunder Power Megazord's chest opens and reveals Power Sphere 8 and they open and combine.

"What is that?" Dustin asked

"I am Minizord" said Minizord and he points to the Storm Power Megazord "You Storm Power Megazord" and then he points to the Thunder Power Megazord "You Thunder Power Megazord. Combine!"

"THUNDERSTORM MEGAZORD!" said Shane and the two Megazords combine.

"What should we use?" Shane asked

"Use the Lion Blazer" said Minizord "it is your strongest offense"

"LION BLAZER!" said Shane and the Megazord seemingly destroyed Choobo.

On Lothor's ship, Marah shows off her new pet, mini-Choobo.

At Ninja Ops, the Thunder Rangers decide to join the team.

* * *

Next time on Power Rangers Ninja Storm:

The Wind and Thunder Rangers connection to the Morphing Grid is damaged. Will they be able to defeat the monster without their connection to the Grid. Find out next time on Power Rangers Ninja Storm!


	12. Samurai's Journey: Part I

Episode 226: Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Samurai's Journey: Part I

At Ninja Ops, the Rangers are standing around Sensei and a board.

"No way" said Hunter "there's no way he does it"

"I don't know" said Dustin "he is strong for a little guy"

"Quiet" said Shane "a little respect for the master"

"Watch closely Rangers" said Sensei and he jumps a thick block and splits in two

"You were saying" said Tori

"I stand corrected" said Hunter "but how?"

"The Power comes not from the body, but from faith in God" said Tori

"Correct Tori" said Sensei

"All right" send Hunter "I'm up"

"Are you sure you want to go there bro?" Blake asked

"Look" said Hunter "I have faith in Christ too" and Shane puts down a new block. Hunter karate chops it, but only hurts his hand, the block is fine

"Rodent 1" said Shane "Thunder Ranger zip"

"Think you can do it?" Hunter asked and one by one the other Rangers try and fail.

On Lothor's ship, Marah and Kapri are arguing over who's eviler

"Girls, girls" said Lothor "don't fight. You're both evil. I myself has been scared of you"

"Really?" Marah asked "you think we're evil?"

"And beautiful" said Lothor "and intelligent. Have I told you two how much I love having you here?"

"He really likes us" said Marah and they hear a laugh and turn around to see another Lothor.

"That was rich" said the second Lothor "I haven't laughed that hard in years" the first Lothor turns into a monster

"Meet Madtropolis" said Zurgane "he has the power to make it appear that he is another being"

"Just a little thing I do" said Madtropolis "it kills at barbecues"

"A neat party trick Zurgane" said Lothor "but it doesn't exactly scream world domination does it?"

"Wait" said Zurgane "there's more" and Madtropolis pulls out a bomb.

"I can use this to cut off the Rangers' link to the Morphing Grid" said Madtropolis

"Now we are getting somewhere" said Lothor

Back at Ninja Ops, Sensei reminds the Rangers that while they have come a long way in their Ninja training as well as the faith in God, that they still have much to learn. Cam the chops the block in two.

"What?" Shane asked

"What?" Cam asked

"All right" said Shane "how did you do that? You used a laser beam right?"

"It's got to be a trick" said Hunter

"You still don't get it do you?" Cam asked

"Get what?" Shane asked

"Just because someone isn't a Ranger" said Cam "it doesn't make them completely useless. I need some air" and he storms out and Tori follows.

"Are you okay?" Tori asked

"Yes" said Cam "just tired of the lack of respect"

"Cam" said Tori "everything we're able to do is because of what you're able to do"

"It's not enough" said Cam "I want to be part of it"

"You want to be a Ranger" said Tori "why don't you talk to Sensei?"

"I have" said Cam "he's forbidden me"

"Forbidden you, why?" Tori asked

"My mom was a Ranger" said Cam "she was a Pink Ranger, and she died in battle recently. She knew about the Wind Power Discs and she dying wish was that I not become a Ninja Ranger"

An explosion occurs and Marah, Kapri, Madtropolis, and Kelzacks appear.

"We hate to break up the moment" said Kapri

"But were here to destroy you" said Marah "Evil enough for you?"

"Whatever" said Kapri "Attack" and Cam takes a fighting stance "back off geek" and then the other Rangers appear.

"I've heard of cities coming alive" said Dustin "but this is ridiculous"

"Everyone's a comedian" said Madtropolis "are you going to morph, or do I have to beg" Cam began shaking his head, warning them not to.

"You got it" said Shane "Ready?"

"Ready!" said the other Rangers.

"NINJA STORM!" said Shane

"THUNDERSTORM" said Hunter

"RANGER FORM!" said Shane and Hunter in unison

"POWER OF AIR!" said Shane

"EARTH!" said Dustin

"WATER!" said Tori

"POWER OF THUNDER!" said Hunter and Blake in unison

"Cam" said Hunter "run"

"No way" said Cam "I can help" and the battle begins. The Rangers lose badly

"Now for the drain event" said Madtropolis and he opened his bomb and the colors drained from the Rangers.

"What's he doing to us?" Blake asked

"Try to resist" said Shane

"I can't" said Hunter and they collapsed and demorphed and the villains vanished

"Are you guys okay?" Cam asked and they go back to Ninja Ops

"What did that guy do to us?" Shane asked

"He cut off the connection between the Power Discs and the Morphing Grid" said Cam "if you go out and fight again, there's a pretty good chance you won't come back"

"Dude" said Dustin "that's harsh"

"This is grave news" said Sensei "we must find a way to retrieve your Powers"

"Look" said Tori, pointing to the computer "there he is"

"All right" said Shane "it's go time"

"You can barely stand Shane" said Cam

"I'm not going to sit here while that freak is loose" said Shane as he tries to stand

"Me neither" said Tori and the rest of the Rangers try to stand

"At least let me give you an alternate Power source" said Cam and he used his computer to change the Rangers Power source from the Power Discs to Ninja Ops "this is like a battery. You'll be able to fight at full strength for a little while, but it won't last"

At a lab, Madtropolis is about to blow up his bomb, and with it, the Rangers connection to the Morphing Grid. Shane Ninja Streaks in, grabs the bomb, and pulls out the fuse. Madtropolis tries to get him, but Shane shoots him with his Hawk Blaster, but he vanishes and reappears behind Shane, and hits him in the back and the other Rangers appear.

"Shane" said Cam "you need to conserve energy"

"Easier said than done" said Shane

"Give that back" said Madtropolis

"Now let me get this straight" said Shane "we're just suppose to hand this over, with all our Powers in it. That's never going to happen. C'mon guys! THUNDERSTORM CANNON!"

"But which one of me is real?" Madtropolis asked as he copies himself many times

"Only one way to find out" said Shane "FIRE!" and Madtropolis was destroyed

"Scroll of Empowerment Descend!" said Lothor and the monster grew.

"You ready Shane?" Dustin asked and Shane used his Ninja Sword to try to open the bomb, but failed

"I can't open it" said Shane

"We don't have time to figure it out" said Hunter

"Cam" said Shane "we need the Megazords"

"You'll never last through a Megazord fight" said Cam

"Look" said Shane "we don't have a choice"

"Do what you have to" said Cam "but we've got to get that sphere back to Ninja Ops. I've been working on a new teleportation system, based on the one used by the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. The plans were given to me by Ninjor, I hope it works" and he hits a button and the sphere vanishes from Dustin's hands "There it goes" and hits another button.

In a subterranean hangar the Hawkzord teleports away, followed by the Dolphinzord, and the Lionzord. The Hawkzord appears from an airplane, the Dolphinzord appears from a cruise ship, and the Lionzord appears from an amusement park. The Thunderzords appear from behind dirt hills

"HAWKZORD!" said Shane

"LIONZORD!" said Dustin

"DOLPHINZORD!" said Tori

"CRIMSON INSECTIZORD!" said Hunter

"NAVY BEETLEZORD!" said Blake

"STORM POWER MEGAZORD!" said Shane

"THUNDER POWER MEGAZORD!" said Hunter "THUNDER POWER MEGAZORD: POWERED UP!"

"Hey" said Madtropolis "two Megazords to make my day" and he blasts them.

At Ninja Ops, the sphere appears.

"Yes" said Cam "it worked. Rangers, I've got the sphere. Now I'm sending you some protection, it's all you can handle right now"

"We'll take any help that we can get" said Shane and a Power Disc appeared on his console "POWER DISC: LOCKED AND DROPPED!" and he inserts the Power Disc into the console and the Megazord's chest opens and reveals Power Sphere 9, which reveals the Ninja Scarf "A scarf, you sent us a scarf?"

"Just go with it" said Cam

"If you say so" said Shane. The Storm Power Megazord used the scarf as a shield and then threw it, damaging Madtropolis, then it used it to make both Megazords disappear.

"It's going to take more than a giant hanky to fool me" said Madtropolis and blasted the Megazords and the Rangers were forced to eject and demorph.

"Say goodbye Rangers" said Madtropolis

At Ninja Ops, Cam can't find anymore Power.

"You know something" said Cam "what is it?"

"There is an old artifact" said Sensei "it will give whoever can pass its tests will be given Great Power"

"The Matthew Scroll" said Cam as raced to grab, but Sensei flipped through the air and stopped him.

"No" said Sensei

"Dad" said Cam "it's the only way"

"Cameron" said Sensei "as you well know, the Matthew Scroll is an excerpt from the original Scroll of the Gospel of Matthew, penned by the Apostle Matthew himself, it only contains Matthew 4, although I am most grateful that Mr. Hartford gave us the scroll after he found it. Don't you remember what happened in Matthew 4?"

"The Temptations of Jesus" said Cam "so?"

"So" said Sensei "you will be given your own set of temptations. Are you willing to face them?"

"Yes" said Cam

"Then go" said Sensei as he stopped out the way. Cam began to open the scroll, but then it opened itself and created a portal.

"You have your mother's courageous heart" said Sensei "and your father's stubborn head. Be careful my son"

"I'll be back dad" said Cam "I promise" and he enters the portal. He lands right outside the waterfall "did it work, nothing's changed" and then a Air Wind Ninja appeared on a horse.

To be continued…

* * *

Next time on Power Rangers Ninja Storm:

Cam is tempted by a powerful demon. If he resists the temptations he will be rewarded with Great Power. But if he fails, Lothor wins. Will he resist? Find out next time on Power Rangers Ninja Storm!


End file.
